nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocketslime 1 1
---- Sega Wiki So there's a Sega Wiki. Sometime in the future, do you think we could make it an affiliated wiki with Nintendo Wiki? (or revive it?) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:39, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :That's why I mentioned reviving it. I just thought that you could help out on some CSS coding there and such. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:19, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I meant like templates, Infobox stuff, etc. but you can do CSS if needed. I know that SEGA isn't very well known. There is GameFAQs though. Also, the Monobook skin for the wiki bleeds myeyes. Have askin that can make it default white? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. Now, for the text? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:40, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Video Revert Is there a reason why you reverted the video that I added and the link to the subpage? Looking at your rules, I thought that this should be allowed within them. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :* Also noticed that you deleted the subpage, how is this any different than making a subpage for image galleries? - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:27, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :* I guess I should further clarify that my efforts are part of an on-going effort by the Wikia Development Team to get more videos on your wiki, and for some of these titles there are going to be upwards of 20+ videos for a title. Can we compromise and allow the subpages? That way we aren't taking up tons of room on the article pages themselves. A good example would be the game Nintendo Land, which if you look here would have a good number of videos. - Wagnike2 (talk) 21:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Form I signed it in a blog comment... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Changes to TOC I like the idea, but I'm wondering if the color should be changed to a shade of blue so it matches the color around the Categories and the Head template. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:25, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I like that much better. I think it ties in well with the other colors on the article. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:47, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::A cool new design. I really like it! ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:38, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Reply I don't like it... I LOVE IT! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:00, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Videos Template My issue with using that template is that I can only display one video that way, I'm trying to at least display 3-4 and then link to the subpage. So it's not an ideal solution. - Wagnike2 (talk) 22:52, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :* Looks pretty good, I'll use that from now on. Thanks for working together with me on this issue. Good to team up with some of the community members. :-) - Wagnike2 (talk) 23:25, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Nintendo Power images Wow, there's a bunch of them. Alright, cool. I'll go through them and update the articles in the next few days. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 05:14, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Forums Amazing work on the forums Rocketslime 1 1. Maybe I could some time ask if you cane please help out on some other wikis' CSS and stuff. By the way, how do you know how to make a better file for Wiki.png? I can't make one that well. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 15:36, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Page Request System There have been pages that I've found out this Wiki needs but I don't have the time to make the pages myself. I thought maybe someone could add a page request system or something similar.The BitMaster (talk) 17:11, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Reply Nintendo-related stuff. Thoguh, you don't need to maek one. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:03, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi. I was wondering if you could help me make just one page on my wiki. It would mean a lot especially since I am new to Wikia and I am the only editor on my wiki. http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Thank you this means the world to me!Xboxandrotr (talk) 23:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!Xboxandrotr (talk) 00:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Can you tell me how to show my pokemon sprites. I got HeartGold and White but I have now clue about the pokemon sprites.Golden Manda (talk) 03:03, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Sprites The ones on your profile page or the pokemon wiki.Golden Manda (talk) 03:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Image can you add photo to Sonic Chaos? I cannot sign up or register because i'm not teen (13). 11:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs I think if we're going to have walkthroughs, it has to not be in mainspace. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:57, December 3, 2012 (UTC) :I like how you think. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:02, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::You genius! I think that's an excellent idea! Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks so much. Can I please borrow some templates here and put them on MarioWikia and such with minor edits? Thanks. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:58, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Excellent work like always, Rocketslime. So, what's Nintendo Resources's URL going to be? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:01, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::I turned on the chat feature for easier communication, k? Also, use ?useskin=wikia to access it with Monobook. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Sounds fair. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 00:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Unused Nintendo Power images I dealt with all the unused Nintendo Power images I could find and placed them in the proper articles. If you come across any more, let me know. Thanks again. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: Page Request System Maybe a edit request system too? Maybe both edit and page request systems could be one system just split into two parts. Just a thought. The BitMaster (talk) 18:24, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Wikkii Since you told me about it, I decided to make my own wiki here; http://gameboycolor.gamewiki.me/wiki/Game_Boy_Color_Wiki What do you think? I'm called Gaz, Taster of Pork there. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:44, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :Also, wanna have it an alliance wiki or a spinoff wiki? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:41, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Neat job. Also, I am known as Gaz, Taster of Pork there, k? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'll try to help out. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:26, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Request Can you please help out on the Monobook skin on my GBC wiki? I made you sysop. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 17:16, December 8, 2012 (UTC) your blog On your blog, you said there is an upcoming event. is it possible that anonymous users can write their forms? All of people that written forms are the ones already registered From 17:21, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply IDK. I, after all, like those categories... Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 21:05, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:35, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Erm.. Just a quick question... Do Wii U games work on the old Wii? -- 22:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Game Manuals I would like to upload some game manuals I have to their appropriate pages on the wiki, but they are in Adobe Reader format. Is there a way I can upload them to the wiki or if I can, would I have to change their format? Thanks.Jumpman98 (talk) 20:16, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking Since Wikipeida allows its content to be copied, I was thinking that we could do it,but only if changes are made to match the wiki's standards itself. An example can be found at Super Mario Bros. 2 in comparison to http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Super_Mario_Bros._2&direction=next&oldid=122738577 Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:06, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :I rewrote some paragraphs and sections, y'know. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree with you on that one. I just use some, and from the gaming guide revisions (2006/2007, etc.) if you know what I mean. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:18, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :::I saw you added them to Edittools. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 20:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Fine. Where's an example of its effects? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:16, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Slider Hope you don't mind. I added an image to the main page Slider. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 04:14, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Re: Game Manuals I went to that link you gave me and unfortunately, I could only upload two manuals do to the maximium upload limit being only 2mb. But I did find another site, Zamzar.com, where I could change pdf files to jepg, the only difference is the manual will be in separet images instead of just on big image. So far I've uploaded manuals to the following pages: Game Boy Advance SP Star Fox Adventures (Used Zamzar.com). Thanks for your help! If there is anything wrong with the uploads, let me know. Jumpman98 (talk) 09:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Re Re Re: Game Manuals Hey Rocket, I've got a New Super Mario Bros. Wii Manual I could upload, but its got "Nintendo Manual" plastered on every page. Do you think I should still upload it or should I wait until I find one that doesn't have those words on it? Re: Ben 2.0 Sounds like a good idea. I don't know much about Javascript so I wouldn't be able to help much with it. Can't think of any commands to add to it at the moment. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 23:21, December 13, 2012 (UTC) GBC Wiki Help Can you please help me out on something? I want to rename th e Game Boy Color wiki to Game Boy COlor Wiki, but the server calls it GameBoyCOlor. If this helps, you're sysop/'crat there. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 18:00, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also, can I please affiliate this wiki with GBC wiki or make it a subwik? VCrats need to decide together. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 19:42, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :How do we add the affiliate (my wiki)? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 22:49, December 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'm trying to fix the problem, but I don't know how? How do I fix the Portal box thing? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 23:30, December 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: 2012 Choice Awards That's great :D. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:12, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 can you please upload English version box art in Pokémon Black 2 and White 2? The Japanese version has to go in gallery. from 17:13, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Moved GBC WIki Becuase the name GameBoyColor was bugging me so much, I moved the wiki's URL here; http://gbcpedia.thegamewiki.com/wiki/GBCpedia Also, I created a GBA Wiki; http://gbapedia.thegamewiki.com/wiki/GBApedia Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 02:14, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: First Annual Nintendo Wiki Awards Ceremony I didn't realize you wanted to animate it. I thought the Nominations/Awards were just going to be written out in an article. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 04:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that'll certainly be more work. I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to devote to it, but I'll definitely help out where I can. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 04:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Image question Do you know if there is a "No image available" or "No box art available" image on the Wiki? If there isn't, would you be opposed to me uploading one? http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 00:54, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Why isn't editing allowed on the Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon page?Jumpman98 (talk) 21:50, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hey, Rocket, I know its been a while since we last talked about the editors on this wiki. Things seem to be going much more smoothly around here, but I know that you have also talked to me about how much you would like to be affiliates with other wikis. I don't know if you've already tried this, but there are plenty of Nintendo-related wikis on Wikia that are not part of the NIWA. In fact, I think I've seen a few different Star Fox wikis, for example, and they may be willing to join us. The same is true for other Nintendo franchises, such as Kirby and Animal Crossing. If they do decide to join, then we could get an even more diverse community of editors who focus on different articles, and hopefully our editors will be willing to help them out as well. Wyluca2 (talk) 01:45, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Wyluca2 Re: Re:Image question Cool. And as you've probably already noticed, I also listed the images here: Nintendo Wiki:No image available. I was originally just going to use the single "No Image" one, but then I decided to make it more interesting by making designs based on each console's box art. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 19:15, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Looks good to me, but why are there only two wikis on the template? Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 08:48, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Colours i have add colors section to the template hardware to tell how many colours does the consoles appear in (for instance, 3DS may come in black or red and Wii might come in black or white). Is that good idea? 14:53, December 28, 2012 (UTC) GBApedia logo Can you please come up with a logo for http://gbapedia.thegamewiki.com? I'm not good at making logos. Also, you might want to redo the logo for GBCpedia (replace the a in gba with c to have gbc in the URL above) Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 16:13, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Mistake 18:36, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello, I saw that somebody made a mistake. The mistake that was made is: somebody wrote at the type of the pokemon zebstrika from the fifth generation that it is of the type normal/flying. But it is of the type electric. I don't know how to change it so do you want to to it or ask somebody to do it? Thanks, Game Manuals Should I upload European and/or Japanese game manuals if they are available or do think that would be unnecessary?Jumpman98 (talk) 20:21, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wikia Gaming Alliance Nice idea. I'm anxious to see other gaming wiki's join this new alliance. http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:13, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Cool. I like the set-up. :http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 23:49, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Looks good. I don't think any changes are needed. ::http://images.wikia.com/nintendo/en/images/c/c5/DubyaScott---font2.png 'Profile – Talk – ' 01:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Promotion What exactly is Rollback? It actually sounds like more of a downgrade considering the definition of the word.Jumpman98 (talk) 19:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Alright, cool. Thanks! Jumpman98 (talk) 20:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Your new Host Yup I'll help! I can help with script writing and I'll even voice act. Sheikah warrior (talk) 19:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Pokemon Conquest characters Hey, I saw that you have been removing the third party character tag from the Pokemon Conquest characters. The Warlords and Warriors are the property of Tecmo Koei and not Nintendo and the Pokemon Company. Of course, the Pokemon themselves are Nintendo properties, however the human characters like Nobunaga and Nene are the property of Tecmo Koei. All the designs and personalities for the Warlords orginate from Samurai Warriors 3 just slightly modified to play up the Pokemon theme to greater effect. James Pierce (talk) 01:43, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I was trying to move a quote on the StreetPass article to a trivia heading. I accidentally goofed and messed up the format when I tried to make a trivia subheading. Please fix my mistake, and please don't block me! It was an accident! It won't happen again! Protecting pages on header template, how do you protect pages? Is it possible for anonymous users to protect pages, or only admins? 19:41, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help with SSBC Contest Alright. I'll see what I can do. But how do I add the images and descriptions to your blog post?Jumpman98 (talk) 22:44, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well I still can't edit YOUR blog post but I did upload the Rayman section here. If their are any problems with it, let me know so I don't make the same mistake again. Majora's Mask 3D Hi Rocketslime, I know that like myself, you are a passionate Nintendo fan who wants to spread your knowledge about Nintendo to as many people as possible in the best possible way. I admire that passion, and share many of the same goals. However the most important aspect of that is spreading the truth and keeping objectivity. Many people including myself want a MM remake, however that doesn't mean we can act like it exists yet. When a page about a game that doesn't exist is made, it does many things including spreading mis-information, confusion, and bringing down the integrity of the wiki. Keeping the integrity of the wiki is critical for it to remain a relevant site. If rumors that might seem credible get their own pages, we are still doing a disservice to the wiki even if it's clearly marked that it's a rumor. Clearly marked false info, is still false info and must be removed. I know that you guard this page with the best of intentions, however there is a better way of accomplishing your goal which will satisfy everyone. Rather than giving a dedicated page to this, create a blurb about it on the Ocarina 3D page talking about how Nintendo has discussed the possibility, but not confirmed the game is in development. Because let's face it, whether the game is being made or not, we probably won't know for at least 3 years. Does it make sense to keep a page in limbo for so long? I know that you want what is best for the wiki, as does everyone else. However in this case you are working against the wiki's purpose. Please do the right thing, for the sake of the wiki and for all the fans. James Pierce (talk) 06:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Template for i think you need to change Template:For color, because white is very difficult to see in pale blue. Changing words' color to Black or dark red would work best. 09:48, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Majora's Mask 3d poll Rocketslime, why don't make a poll to see whether Legend of zelda majora mask 3D be deleted or not? it would be a good idea. 09:54, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Problem with your Bot. Your "bot" is messing up some of the pages on the wiki. It's adding types and ratings when there are already types and ratings there so the end result looks like this for example: Rating: Template CD. And type for example, SpeciesSpecies. Please fix your Bot.Jumpman98 (talk) 23:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) SSBC images questions There seems to be multiple Turok characters throughout the Turok series. Which one should I use? And I think there's more than just one Pokemon Trainer for Generation 2 games.Jumpman98 (talk) 07:37, January 8, 2013 (UTC) EA Sports rocketslime, I have changed EA Sports template to pale grey because it is impossible to see white drawings on white page. Please don't block me (cos i am innocent) and don't undo it 20:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Image there is a user called Stringray who always add box art photos whenever I create video game articles. But now he is offline. could you add box art photo for those articles: *Mega Man X: Command Mission (needs better photo) *Scarface: The World is Yours (needs better photo) *Driver: San Francisco *Driver: Parallel Lines 07:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) How? How do I become an Admin on my own wiki? Link: The BitMasters Test Wiki The BitMaster (talk) 19:46, January 10, 2013 (UTC) images you didn't add box art photos for Driver: Parallel Lines, Driver: San Francisco, better photos for Mega Man X: Command Mission & Scarface: The World is Yours from 20:54, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem Awakening you edited so many times on Fire Emblem: Awakening. I guess this would be the game you possibly want! 08:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) bad user can you block the user User:90.27.136.136 (90.27.136.136)? he sweared, made a bad blog and can make other users uncomfortable. he created a blog called 'about ****' 17:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) It's a forum. Rainbow Shifter 19:32, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Deletion can you please delete the page Microsoft? It is not related to Nintendo and have entirely no information. 16:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Everybody Edits How do you create your own world?The BitMaster (talk) 19:57, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Need Opinion on Possible Feature i am not satsified. I do not know the controls, don't know how to play. maybe you need to ask other users. 20:05, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks!The BitMaster (talk) 20:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) i think the game is good.... I think this is a platformer game. 08:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Getting photos from other wikis rocketslime 11, is it possible to get images from other wikis and put them on this wiki? I am struggling to do this. 09:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC)